21
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: The age that changes everything. PreRENT, multi-chaptered, Mark/Maureen stuff, rated for language, and all that jazz.
1. You're 21 Today

**Hi peeps! Another story! And it's all for you! WOOT!**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyy!" Collins said in singsong voice to a sleeping Mark. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee uuuuuuuuuuppppppppppp!" Mark rolled over, but didn't open his eyes. Collins snatched Mark's pillow from under his head and got no response. Frustrated, he smacked him in the head with the pillow. Then he waited.

Officially pissed, he searched the room for something to wake Mark up with. He noticed his camera and grinned evilly. He picked it up and poked Mark with it. Collins spoke in a cynical voice. "Mark? Get your ass up or the camera gets it." Hearing this, Mark shot up.

"You wouldn't dare!" he yelled.

"Try me," Collins replied, starting to back out of the room with the camera.

"Collins . . ." Mark's tone sounded more like a warning.

"Yes?" Mark said nothing more, reached under his bed, and pulled out a bag containing Collins' most prized possession (not counting his beanie, which was on his head). Collins stopped dead in his tracks. "Mark? Is that my weed?"

"Yup," Mark replied.

"Why do you have it?"

"Because you have my camera."

"How'd you know I'd have your camera? More importantly, how the hell did you find my stash?"

"I've been planning for the moment you tried to steal my camera for a long time." Roger then came into the room.

"Roger! There's been a crisis!" Collins yelled.

"What?" Roger replied.

"Mark stole my weed!"

"Mark, give him back his weed before he has a nervous breakdown."

"But he has my camera!" Mark whined.

"Fine. Collins, give him back his camera," Roger said.

"Hell no! Not till I have my weed!" Collins said.

"You won't have your weed till I have my camera!" Mark retorted.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Gimmie those!" Roger yelled, grabbing Mark's camera with one hand and Collins' weed with the other.

**"****HEY!" **Mark and Collins wailed at the same time.

"You can have these back when I feel you deserve them," Roger informed them. "Now, come and help me clean, Collins." He then left the room ahead of Collins to hide Collins and Mark's possessions.

"Roger's a bossy know-it-all with the butt the size of a shopping mall," Collins said to Mark quietly in singsong voice.

"I heard that!" Roger called from the living room. "Get out here!"

"Oh no. Mark, I'm gonna get spanked," Collins said, pretending to cry. "Help me." Roger then stormed back into the room and grabbed Collins by his arm.

"Get your ass out here!" he demanded, dragging Collins out of the room.

"Noooooo! Mark! Save me!" Collins yelled dramatically.

"I have the weirdest friends ever," Mark said to himself as he picked his pillow up off the floor and laid down. Just as he was about to fall back to sleep, he remembered what Roger had said not too long ago. "Did he say 'clean?'" He got out of bed, went into the living room, and immediately saw a banner that said: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK**. "Guys?" Roger and Collins jumped up from behind the couch wearing pointy party hats.

"Happy birthday Mark!" they both shouted.

"What's with the hats?" Mark asked.

"They're a great fashion accessory," Collins replied, putting a party hat on Mark's head.

"I don't want a hat," Mark whined, taking the hat off of his head.

"Oh yes you do," Collins said, forcing him to put the hat back on. "The money for these hats came outta _my _pockets, so you're wearin' one!"

"Fine." Mark looked around for a moment before realizing something very strange. "Holy shit! The loft's clean!"

"Yup," Roger said. "We cleaned all night while you were asleep."

"What the hell do you mean 'we?'" Collins asked. "_I'm_ the one that was on my hands and knees!"

"I thought that was your favorite position."

"Ha ha. Funny Davis. Real funny."

"While I erase that mental image from my mind, I gotta ask: Why'd you tell Collins to help you clean if the loft was already clean?" Mark asked Roger.

"To make sure you came out here," Roger explained.

"Cake time!" Collins exclaimed, walking over to the counter.

"Cake?" Mark repeated as he and Roger followed Collins.

"Cupcake to be exact." Collins gave the cupcake to Roger and put a candle in the middle of it. "Sorry we couldn't afford a whole cake. This is good too, right?"

"Sure," Mark said. "It's the thought that counts." Benny then walked into the loft and over to the counter.

"BENNY!" Roger yelled, putting the cupcake on the counter.

"ROGER!" Benny yelled.

"BENNY!" Collins yelled, hugging Benny.

"COLLINS!"

"HAVE A HAT!" Collins put a party hat on Benny's bald head.

"OKAY!" Benny yelled. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE YELLING?"

"CAUSE IT'S MARK'S BIRTHDAY!" Roger explained loudly.

"OH YEAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK!"

"Thanks," Mark said. "Could you guys stop yelling now?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Roger said. "COLLINS, CAN WE STOP YELLING NOW?"

"HELL NO!" Collins yelled. "MARK, YOU CAN BE AS LOUD AS THE HELL YOU WANT ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM YOUR AGE!"

"Why?" Mark asked.

"DO IT!"

"But–"

"NOW!"

Fine. I'm 21."

"LOUDER!"

"I'M 21!"

**"LOUDER!"**

**"I'M 21 FUCKING YEARS OLD!"**

"THAT'S IT!"

"CAN WE STOP YELLING NOW!?"

"YES!"

"Good." Collins laughed and slapped Mark on his back.

"Ah, you're finally 21," Collins said. "It seems like just yesterday you were 20."

"Uh . . . he _was _20 yesterday Collins," Benny pointed out.

"Oh great! Thanks for killin' the fuckin' atmosphere Benjamin!" Collins complained.

"Don't call me that!" Benny demanded. "You wouldn't like it if I called you Thomas, would you?" Collins cringed.

"Ooh, T-word," Roger said, backing up.

"Don't you EVER call me that again!" Collins yelled. "MY NAME IS COLLINS!"

"Your birth-name is Thomas," Benny stated. "Just like your dad."

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH!" Collins stormed to his room and slammed the door.

"Not cool, Benny," Roger scolded. "You know Collins has issues with his dad."

"Well, he shouldn't have called me Benjamin," Benny said. Collins then returned holding a heavy book.

"You know what's great about you havin' no hair, Benny?" he asked.

"What?" Benny replied.

"It's easier to give you brain damage!" Collins held the book up threateningly. "COME HERE!"

"AHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Benny yelled, running away from Collins.

"Guys! Come on!" Mark yelled. Benny suddenly pulled Mark in front of him just as Collins was about to hit him with his book.

"You wouldn't hit Mark, would you?" Benny asked.

"He's not gonna hit anybody," Roger said, taking the book away from Collins. "You guys can kill each other later. This is Mark's day."

"Count your blessings Coffin," Collins warned.

**So . . . that was the first chapter. What'd ya think good people? Oh, before I forget, SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA, TWILIGHTTWICKED5678! YOU ROCK TWICKED! Now, review please!**


	2. Gifts

**I know it's been a **_**really**_** long time since I've updated this, but I'm updating it now so . . . YAY! Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! YOU ROCK DUDES!**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Marky, happy birthday to you!" Benny, Roger, and Collins sang.

"How many times are you guys gonna sing that?" Mark asked.

"How many times have we sang it already?" Roger replied.

"Three times."

"Well, let's make it an even four!" Collins exclaimed. "One more time now!"

"NO!" Mark pleaded.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Marky, happy birthday to you!" Benny, Roger, and Collins sang for the fourth time.

"And many mooooooooooooooooooooore!" Collins added.

"You guys done now?" Mark asked.

"Yup!" Benny said.

"Now, let's light the candle," Roger said as he did so. "Make a wish." Mark thought for a moment.

"Let's see," he began, "I don't live with my parents, I have three best and amazing friends, I can film whenever I want, my mom doesn't nag me everyday, hmm . . ." Mark thought a bit more before finally blowing the candle out.

"What'd you wish for? A date?" Benny asked, chuckling.

"Leave the boy alone," Collins scolded.

"I just wanted to know what he wished for."

"If he tells you, it won't come true," Roger said. "Moving on now. Hey Collins, where's the box?"

"Oh yeah!" Collins said in realization. "I'll be right back!" He then ran to his room again. He returned two minutes later carrying a rather large box wrapped in wrapping paper that said "Happy Birthday" all over it. "This was all my idea and very hard to pay for, so I hope you like it." Benny rolled his eyes. "Okay, Benny chipped in a lil' somethin' somethin' to pay for it."

"'A lil' somethin' somethin'?'" Benny repeated. "If it wasn't for me, that thing wouldn't be here."

"And by that he means if it wasn't for _his rich ass girlfriend_, you wouldn't have a present," Roger cut in. "I helped with that thing too, you know."

"Alright, I came up with the idea, Benny financed it, and Roger . . . um . . . helped me get it up the stairs and wrap it," Collins said.

"What exactly is in the box, Collins?" Mark asked.

"It's your present dude," Roger said.

"I know that, but it's so . . . big."

"Great observation," Benny commented sarcastically. "And if you keep lookin' at it, you'll notice the paper says 'Happy Birthday' all over it."

"If I wasn't holdin' this box, I'd smack you," Collins said.

"Why?"

"I told you to leave him alone." Collins put the box down on the counter. "Alright, Mark, open it." Mark reached for the box, but pulled his hand back. "What's the matter?"

"I know you Collins," Mark said. "You probably did something to it."

"No I didn't. I thought about it, but I didn't. Now, open it."

"How do I know it won't explode after I open it?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me."

"Trust _you_?" Benny said. "Mark, if you value your life, don't open it!" Collins smacked Benny in the back of his head. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I'm not holdin' the box anymore," Collins said smiling. Mark chuckled and tore the wrapping paper off the box. Then he hesitated before opening the box and looking inside it.

"Holy. Shit," he said, his eyes widening as he looked at his present. "You guys got me a projector?"

"Yup," Collins said. "Do you love it?"

"Yes I love it!"

"I told you guys it was a good idea. Now, pay up."

"Fine," Roger said, pulling a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and giving it to Collins.

"This is the last time I bet against you," Benny said, giving Collins ten dollars as well. Mark was too busy staring at his new projector to even notice the small bet going on.

"So, you gonna take it out of the box?" Roger asked Mark, who was still in shock.

"No," Mark replied. "I'm gonna leave it in the box until I finish my movie."

"Are you even aware of how long you've been working on that movie?" Benny asked. "By the time you finish it-"

"Stop tryna crush the boy's dreams, Benny," Collins interrupted. "I _already _gotta kick your ass for callin' me Thomas. Don't make me have to add makin' Mark feel bad to that list." Benny mumbled something under his breath. "Oh yeah. I got you somethin' else, Mark."

"What could be better than a projector?" Mark asked, still admiring the piece of equipment.

"I got you a date." Benny started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"He's gonna go on a date with one of _your _friends?" Benny asked, chuckling.

"Yeah." Benny laughed again. "What the hell are you laughin' at?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't be interested." Benny continued to laugh.

"What makes you think that? Mo's nice." Benny laughed harder. "Shut up or I'll shut you up!" Benny's laughter died down, but he continued to chuckle.

"Uh, Collins?" Mark said. "He might be right."

"What're you talkin' about? You haven't even met-"

"I know," Mark interrupted. "But you setting me up on a date is sort of . . . no offense, but it's-" There was a knock at the door.

"That's gotta be Mo!" Collins said excitedly as he ran to the door.

"Collins, I'm sure this Mo person is nice, but I really don't wanna go on a date with-" Collins opened the door and a girl with curly dark brown hair walked into the loft. Mark's eyes widened and Benny's chuckles stopped. The brunette was smiling from ear to ear and wearing red leather pants and boots with a tank-top to match.

"Mo!" Collins exclaimed, hugging the girl before walking her over to his three roommates. "Everybody, this is Maureen Johnson. Maureen, this is Benny, Roger, and-"

"You must be Mark," Maureen interrupted, smiling at Mark, who gave a slight nod. Maureen turned to Collins. "You were right. He _is _cute."

"I know what you like," Collins replied. Benny started to laugh again. "What is it _now_?"

"You described Mark as 'cute?'" Benny asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, so?"

"You think Mark is cute!" Benny laughed harder.

"Well, I'm gay so I can get away with it, but what's _your _excuse?" Benny stopped laughing and glared at Collins. "I knew I'd get you to shut up somehow. Anyway, what do you think, Mark?"

"Um . . . can I talk to you in private, Collins?" Mark asked.

"Sure." Collins followed Mark to his room and sat on his bed while watching him close the door. "So, what'd you wanna talk abo-" Mark trapped Collins in a hug before he could finish his question.

"I love you!" Mark exclaimed.

"Um . . . that's nice to know. Does your love for me have anything to do with why you didn't wanna go out with Mo?" Mark stopped hugging his friend.

"Not like that! I meant, I love you for getting me a date with Maureen."

"Oh, okay. Uh, can I ask _why _you didn't wanna go out with Mo before?"

"You called her 'Mo.'"

"So? I always call her 'Mo.'"

"Well . . . 'Mo' sounds like a guy's name to me and-"

"Oh my God!" Collins started to laugh. "You thought I set you up on a date with a guy?"

"Um . . . yeah."

"Damn, Mark, you obviously don't know me."

"Obviously." Collins stood up and started going through Mark's closet. "What're you doing?"

"I gotta find you somethin' to wear for your date. Unless you're plannin' on wearin' your underwear." Mark looked down and immediately blushed. He had forgotten he was only in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Maureen saw me in my underwear!?" he asked in panicked tone.

"Calm down, man," Collins told him, continuing to rummage through the closet. "She still wants to go out with you, so there's nothin' to worry about. Now, help me find you somethin' to wear."

**WOOT! I have updated! Review please.**


End file.
